Jocasta Nu
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Coruscant | master = | padawans = Olee Starstone Jerec Jin-Lo Rayce | sithmaster = | sithapprentice = | sterfte = 19 BBY | rang =Jedi Master Jedi Archivist | sithrang = | bijnaam = | functie = Director of the Jedi Archives | combatform = | species =Mens | geslacht = Vrouw | lengte = 1,67 meter | haarkleur = Grijs | oogkleur = Blauw | wapen = Lightsaber (Blauw) | vervoer = | affiliatie = Jedi Order Galactic Republic }} Madame Jocasta Nu was een ervaren Jedi Master die ten tijde van de Clone Wars fungeerde als Jedi Chief Librarian van de Jedi Archives. Biografie Jocasta Nu startte haar leven in de Jedi Order als een archeologe in het Jedi Exploration Corps. Madame Jocasta Nu zetelde daarna gedurende tien jaar in de Jedi High Council en vervulde haar taak als Jedi Archives Director al gedurende dertig jaar. Hoewel ze nooit echt deelnam aan gevaarlijke gevechten, dat was nu eenmaal niet haar sterkte, droeg ze nog steeds haar blauwe lightsaber. In het verleden gaf ze wel talloze Jedi teams uitleg over hun aanstaande missie. Deze uitleg was doorspekt met informatie afkomstig uit de Jedi Archives. Haar kledij werd gekenmerkt door de tekens van de Ansata stijl waardoor haar trouw aan kennis en wetenschap werd aangetoond. Jocasta Nu kende de Jedi Archives van buiten. Nu was erg behulpzaam en met de Force kon ze meteen haar kennis gebruiken om te focussen op de zoekopdracht van haar gast. Jocasta Nu sprak vol eerbied over Count Dooku van wie een borstbeeld stond opgesteld in de Jedi Archives. Ze vond Dooku één van de grootste Jedi met wie ze ooit had samengewerkt en had een sterk vermoeden waarom hij de Jedi Order had verlaten. Ze wist dat Dooku, gedreven door zijn eigen ijzeren wil, streefde naar perfectie en dat hij vaak de beste en sterkste wou zijn. Dit vertrouwen zorgde er misschien ook voor dat Dooku als Jedi in het geheim wijzigingen aanbracht in de Jedi Archives en 27 planeten volledig wiste uit de databanken. Jocasta was erg geleerd maar bezat een eigenschap die volgens Yoda aanwezig was in veel Jedi, namelijk een te groot zelfvertrouwen. Indien info niet te vinden was in de Archives, dan was er volgens Jocasta gewoon geen antwoord op de vraag. Toen Obi-Wan Kenobi tijdens zijn zoektocht naar de huurmoordenaar die de aanslagen had gepleegd op Senator Amidala in de Jedi Archives kwam zoeken naar de planeet Kamino, moest Jocasta Nu vaststellen dat deze planeet niet te vinden was in de databanken. Ze kende de planeet ook zelf niet dus besloot ze dat de planeet niet bestond. Toen Zett Jukassa de Jedi Archives binnenkwam, liet ze Obi-Wan Kenobi achter. Tijdens de Clone Wars kreeg Jocasta Nu het gezelschap van Ahsoka Tano die was gestraft voor haar gedrag tijdens de Battle of Felucia. Jocasta hoorde dat er indringers waren in de Jedi Temple en berichtte dit aan Ord Enisence. Enisence was echter Cato Parasitti in vermomming en sloeg Jocasta nu knock-out. Vermomd als Jocasta werd Cato echter ontmaskerd door Ahsoka die haar gevangen kon nemen. Even later kwam Jocasta weer tot het bewustzijn. Niet veel later kon Ahsoka opnieuw rekenen op Jocasta's hulp toen ze haar Lightsaber was verloren. Jocasta verwees haar door naar Tera Sinube, een expert op het gebied van criminaliteit op Coruscant. Op het einde van de Clone Wars werd Jocasta Nu gedood door Darth Vader toen hij de Jedi Temple overviel. Volgens het officieel verslag van Sate Pestage, oorspronkelijk opgesteld door Commander Appo, aan Palpatine stierf Jocasta Nu omdat ze cruciale informatie voor het Galactic Empire achterhield die burgers kon schaden. thumb|right|250px|Jocasta Nu in de Jedi Archives Achter de Schermen *Jocasta Nu werd gespeeld door Alathea McGrath in Episode II. *Flo DiRe sprak de stem van Jocasta in voor de Clone Wars Serie. *De dood van Jocasta is te zien in het videospel van ‘Revenge of the Sith’. Daar heeft ze een blauwe lightsaber. *In de Griekse mythologie is Jocasta de moeder (en vrouw) van Oedipus. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **The Holocron Heist **Lightsaber Lost **Assassin Bron *Jocasta Nu in de Databank *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary *Order 66: Destroy all Jedi *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Game *Jedi Quest – Jeugdromans *Clone Wars: Character Encyclopedia category:Mensen category:Jedi Masters category:Jedi Council leden Categorie:Jedi Librarians